The continued proliferation of digital content items has led to an increase in the availability of such content items, as well as an increase in the availability of electronic devices and applications used for consuming these content items. For instance, users consume content items, such as electronic books (eBooks), digital videos, digital songs, and the like, on an assortment of electronic devices. Furthermore, these content items may often include images, or may have images associated with them, that will be viewed on various different types of electronic devices having various different form factors and display properties.